


Endgame

by FlounderTech



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Death, Endgame, F/F, How does one cope, greif, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka's time has come to say goodbye and only H.G will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> "Imagine Bering and Wells holding hands for the last time while Myka takes her last breaths. She has lost the fight against cancer."

Myka closed her eyes briefly. She knew this was it. She could feel it spreading through her very being. Defeat of the worst kind. There was a darkness that would fall over the group before the end of the day and though she was in hospital, it was the last place she wanted to be. She wanted. No. She needed Helena with her. No-one else. That would be far to much for her. She just needed the woman that made her feel safe. Who would always keep her safe. So when the tentative knock came, she called out softly and shuffled over on the bed, patting the space beside her, though stayed lay down for the most part. 

"Good morning beautiful." Myka's voice cracked a little as she spoke. And that was all Helena needed to know that something was wrong. She could see it in the way the woman's brow furrowed and her movements became less graceful. Most of all, the younger agent could feel it in the way the other woman carefully took hold of her hand and lifted it to her lips. "Hush. I'm not gone. Not yet." Helena simply nodded and closed her eyes, just clutching onto her hand, lips pressed lightly against her fingers. 

"I know." The Author smiled gently, a broken but true smile. Helena was swallowing down the tears that threatened, determined not to cry. Not in front of Myka. No, if she was going to give her love a good last memory to take into the afterlife, she didn't want it to be one of her sobbing by the side of her bed like she truly wanted to. Life had this cruel way of taking everyone she loved from her with time, and leaving her to wander the world alone. First there was Christina, then everyone else she left behind in that time frame. Now she was on the cusp of losing Myka and she knew there was nothing that there could be done to stop it. Not one single thing. Not unless she succeeded in building that bloody time machine and going back with a cure for cancer in time to save her love. With a shaky smile, she moved to sit properly on the bed and watched as the younger woman moved so that her head was resting against her lap, simply starting to play gently with what was left of the other womans hair. 

She could feel it, the shaking that occurred as the agent took in her breaths. There were those familiar signs that showed both the fact that they had minutes at most left together, and that her beloved was crying. The damp patches that were growing on her leg where Myka had rested her head was the tell tale sign of that. 

"I don't wanna go, Helena." It was a whisper, a single set of words in the dark future that surrounded the couple. "I really don't wanna go." The English woman bent down and placed a kiss against the top of her head.

"I know, love." Her voice was shaking a little as she held back tears of her own, feeling them prick at the edges of her eyes. 

"I love you, Helena. My Helena." Myka mumbled the words, lifting her arms to pull Helena's around her, much like she had on those cold nights for extra warmth. And her words didn't stop, following that pattern as she went. As she slowly drifted from her. And so Helena had to speak once more.

"I love you, Myka. More than I could ever tell you." She kissed the soft skin of her forehead, a runaway tear making its way down her cheek. "More than anyone else." Dare she say more than her own daughter. More than Christine. There must have been something else that she could have done for Myka. Had to be. Surely there... 

Silence. Helena had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to recognize the sound of silence. Myka was very almost gone. There were no more mutterings, no more movement. Just the fading beat of the machines she was hooked to as the other woman's heart slowly gave out. 

And then nothing. Just that long beep to signify that the battle had been lost.

Helena was dumbstruck, still attached to the agents's body. A moment of quiet before the rushing happened around her, nurses moving in to carefully move Myka's body and get the older woman out of there. An attempt. It wasn't worth it, they all knew that much. But the attempt had to be made. 

Pete was the first to turn up, and the Englishwoman's first response was to move into his arms and start to sob, strange strangled sounds leaving her and her shoulders shook between his before finally a soft set of words left her mouth.

"I was going to ask her to marry me."


End file.
